Wall-mount vanities and lavatory units are becoming increasingly popular. A further advantage to wall-mounted systems is that they are, when properly designed, ADA compliant. Particularly popular, especially in the hotel and commercial industry, are wall-mount units in a bathroom area that comprise a horizontal surface, often made of stone or a stone-like product, a sink, and a faucet. Typically, such units also comprise a vertical apron attached to the front of the horizontal surface. A wide variety of materials are and/or may be used for the horizontal surface or “countertop” of such wall-mount units, such as stone, glass, terrazzo, wood, laminate materials, solid surface materials, concrete, metal, and the like.
While wall-mount vanities and similar structures are desirable for both aesthetic and accessibility purposes, current units and, in particular, the mounting structures for such units, suffer from numerous deficiencies, including:                There is little or no uniformity among such mounting structures, which leads to inefficiencies for those using or trying to use such structures;        Mounting structures must be customized for each application—while nominal dimensions per architectural plans may call for identical measurements (e.g., in a series of hotel rooms), in practice, actual dimensions of the mounting area will vary requiring a custom-built mounting structure for each unit.        
Accordingly, a need exists for mounting structures and/or systems for mounting countertops, vanities, and other similar and/or related structures that are easy to use and accommodate a variety of sizes and shapes of the mounting area.